Dream Girl
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: It's Karaoke Night in Konoha and everyone seems to be enjoying the show. A few heartfelt songs later and suddenly, emotions go awry. Will Neji and Tenten ever be able to admit their secret feelings to each other? Read, Review, and as always Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers, it's** Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you another new Naruto fanfiction! This one takes place in the post-original/pre-Shippuden time period that gets ignored in the manga and anime. Just a short story, most likely 4-5 chapters long to help keep my "author juices" flowing! Please feel free to check out my profile, other stories on Fanfiction or Fictionpress (**Kissing 101, A Complicated Situation, **or** The Aerials**), or my (still in progress of uploading pictures) DevientArt page, also under this pen name! Read, review, and as always enjoy! Happy Fanfictioning! XD**

* * *

It was Karaoke Night in Konoha, the bi-weekly opportunity for shinobi to pour their hearts out through song or embarrass themselves in front of each other. This week's night was for the younger group of ninja – basically the rookie nine (subtracting Naruto and Sasuke, who had already left for training) and Gai's team. The night's theme? All songs must be chosen from the musical/movie Dreamgirls.

The judges took their seats in front of the stage, not expecting much talent tonight, but plenty of entertainment. Kurenai looked at the row of judges seated next to her, realizing she was the only female. Asuma sat next to her, followed by Iruka, Kakashi, and Gai, in that order. The only completely unbiased judge was Iruka, who did not have a specific student competing.

Tsunade stepped on stage, ignoring the random catcalls and whistles. The reason? She wasn't wearing her normal Hokage-ensemble, but a low-cut, sparkling, dark brown dress. As the MC, she would introduce each singer and their choice of lyrics. She cleared her throat.

"Welcome everyone to Karaoke Night. We are sure to have a good show tonight, enjoying the song stylings of our younger shinobi, taken straight from Dreamgirls. Opening our show this evening is Nara Shikamaru, with his song "Fake Your Way to the Top". Hit it!" she called to the nearby band. Shikamaru slid onto the stage on his knees, microphone in hand. He was wearing a dark brown suit with a light orange shirt and dark orange tie.

**Thirteen years**

**Of solid gold platters**

**Rising costs**

**And cocktail chatters**

**Flappy gems**

**Stereophonic sound**

**The game of hits**

**Goes round and around**

**But you can fake your way to the top**

**Round and around**

**Fake your way to the top**

**You can fake your way to the top**

**But it's always real, so real**

**Oh it's so real**

**When you're coming down**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…**

Shikamaru continued his song. He was actually pretty good – his singing voice was just a rough enough to make the song sound good. And his over-the-top antics matched "Jimmy Early's" perfectly.

**I faked my way to the top**

**Oh yeah, oh yes I did**

**But it's always real, so real**

**Oh it's so real**

**When you're**

**When you're coming down!**

He finished with flourish. The room began to applaud, but now it was time for the judges to comment.

"I found it very entertaining that you chose this song since you are the only chunin in the group…" Kurenai smiled. "Well done."

"Great job Shika. Really – you were awesome up there, really getting into it – a big change from your usual laziness," Asuma teased.

"I agree with Asuma's comment. If you had put that much effort in your school work, well…good job tonight anyway," Iruka said.

"You knew the lyrics and the beat, but the pitch was slightly off. Good, not great," Kakashi, the Simon of the group, finished.

"Very youthful and unexpected from you!" Gai exclaimed. "I was delighted!"

Tsunade returned to the stage as Shikamaru moved into the audience to watch the others perform. "Up next is the namesake of tonight's theme. Dreamgirls performed by Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino!"

The girls pranced onto the stage together and set the microphone on the stand. They stood back to back in matching light blue, knee-length gowns, smiling sweetly at the audience as they waited for the music to begin.

**Every man has his own special dream**

**And your dream's just about to come true**

**Life's not as bad as it may seem**

**If you open your eyes to what's in front of you!**

**We're your dreamgirls, boys**

**We'll make you happy…**

**We're your dreamgirls, boys**

**We'll always care…**

**We're your dreamgirls**

**Dreamgirls will never leave you**

**No, no…**

**And all you have to do is dream, baby**

**We'll be there…**

Sakura and Ino started off singing beautifully in unison, but then Ino's voice began to overpower Sakura's softer tone. The pink-haired girl pulled the microphone closer to her in retaliation as they continued the song.

**Dream…**

**Dreamgirls will help you to survive**

**Dream…**

**Dreamgirls keep your fantasies alive**

**Dreamgirls always love you and they'll be true…**

**Your dreamgirl can only belong to you!**

**I'm not the dream that you've had before…**

**I'm the dream that'll give you more and more…**

At this point in the lyrics, Sakura and Ino had ripped the single microphone out of the stand and were basically wrestling on stage for control. The fight continued to escalate although the two divas also managed to keep up with the song.

**All you've got to do is dream…**

**All you've got to do is dream…**

**All you've got to do is dream…**

**Just dream and baby,**

**We'll be there!**

**We'll be there!**

**We'll be there!**

They finished the song, breathing heavily, hair and clothes askew, and glaring fiercely at each other. The room applauded them hesitantly.

"Well girls, that was wonderful. The movements could have been more…choreographed, but great job," Kurenai said with a smile.

Asuma grimaced. "Interesting rendition of the song ladies…"

"The voices are amazing – you may have done better separately, however," Iruka grinned sheepishly.

Kakashi just shook his head at them sadly, while Gai burst into applause." Stupendous! So youthful! Beautiful!" The girls frowned at each other again and flounced offstage.

* * *

Somewhere far away from Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke walked silently down a dark narrow hallway. Directly in front of him were Orochimaru and Kabuto. The three had just returned from training for the day and, as usual, Sasuke's emo mask was securely in place: He refused to talk to either of them.

He still wasn't completely cemented in his decision to leave Konoha and his friends and teammates. Sasuke continued to trail silently behind the pair. They picked up the pace, but the Uchiha merely strolled behind at his own speed. Suddenly, struck by the urge to sing, he quietly began the first song that came into his mind:

**Steppin' to the bad side…**

**Gonna take a mean ride**

**The smile I had has gone away**

**Those that steal it are gonna pay…**

The volume of his voice continued to grow as he continued down the dark hallway. Orochimaru and Kabuto had totally disappeared from view, so Sasuke really belted it out.

**I was a man who tried to be good**

**I was always misunderstood**

**I tell you now, it's got to end**

**No more trusting them my friend**

**Steppin' to the bad side….today**

He shook his head, already knowing he had messed up the lyrics. Sasuke finally glanced up to see where he had wandered towards and found Orochimaru and Kabuto staring at him, wide-eyed. Apparently, they had heard his entire rendition of the song from Dreamgirls. The dark-haired boy felt his normally pale face flush deep red.

* * *

**Review and I may be tempted to write more...**

_Phantom_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers, it's** Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you another new Naruto fanfiction! This one takes place in the post-original/pre-Shippuden time period that gets ignored in the manga and anime. Just a short story, most likely 4-5 chapters long to help keep my "author juices" flowing! Please feel free to check out my profile, other stories on Fanfiction or Fictionpress (**Kissing 101, A Complicated Situation, **or** The Aerials**), or my (still in progress of uploading pictures) DeviantArt page, also under this pen name! Read, review, and as always enjoy! Happy Fanfictioning! XD**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Tsunade was onstage again to introduce the next singer. "Here we go! Third on the list for tonight's show is Tenten, singing her rendition of 'I Love You, I Do.'"

Tenten moved gracefully onto the stage, clad in a white smooth satin dress with a flowing skirt, halter top, and bright red ribbon around the waist. Her dark brown hair was free from her normal buns and cascaded in waves over her shoulders; she had a matching red ribbon in her hair too.

Before the song began, Tenten cleared her throat and shakily held the microphone up to her lips. "This song is dedicated to someone very special to me. Although he may not know it…this song is exactly how I feel about him," she said, blushing as curious murmurs began. The room fell silent as the song began:

**I never met a man**

**Quite like you**

**Doing all I can**

**Making my dreams come true**

**You're strong and you're smart**

**You've taken my heart**

**And I'll give you the rest of me too**

**You're the perfect man for me**

**I love you, I do…**

Tenten carefully averted her eyes away from the object of desire her song was about. Her gaze moved around the room, never lingering on anyone for too long. She may have been brave enough to dedicate this song to him, but she didn't want to be confronted about her feelings.

**I'm here when you call**

**You've got it all**

**And confidence like I never knew**

**You're the perfect man for me**

**I love you, I do…**

**You've got the charm**

**You simply disarm me every time**

**As long and you drive**

**I'm along for the ride your way**

**You said it before**

**There won't be a door**

**That's closed to us**

**I'm putting all my trust in you**

'**Cause you, you'll always be true…**

She kept singing, obviously pouring her heart into the lyrics. Her clear, sweet voice rang across the room. Neji seemed hypnotized: he couldn't take his eyes off his stunning teammate.

**I know you're the best**

**You passed every test**

**It's almost too good to be true**

**You're the perfect man for me**

**I love you, I do**

**You're the perfect man for me…**

**I love you…I do…**

Tenten finished the song, her smile lighting up her already glowing face, as the room burst into applause. Her teammates, Neji and Lee even stood up to clap for her, though Neji was somewhat distracted; he was wondering who the dedication was for.

"That was absolutely wonderful. Whoever that guy is, he's lucky to have someone as sweet as you feel that way about him," Kurenai said softly, holding Asuma's hand under the table. He squeezed her fingers before speaking.

"Beautiful! Your affection for this person really helped bring extra meaning to the song," Asuma finished, glancing at a pink-faced Kurenai.

"Tenten, there isn't much else to say. Excellent job," Iruka grinned at her.

Even Kakashi, who was being extremely harsh towards everyone, barely had anything bad to say about her performance. "Um, it got a little shrill on some of the high notes, but generally…well done."

Gai wiped tears from his eyes, sniffling a little before finally being able to speak. "So youthful and in love…I never realized…my own students…oh," he was overwhelmed with emotion again.

Tsunade took over the microphone again. "Next is a short song 'Heavy' sung by Akimichi Choji. He's a little shy, so show some extra enthusiasm for him!"

Choji shuffled onstage dressed in a nice golden shirt and black pants. The microphone shook as he gripped it tightly in both hands, waiting for the music to begin.

**Heavy, heavy**

**You got so heavy baby**

**Heavy, heavy**

**You got so heavy on me**

**You used to be so light and free**

**You used to smile just looking at me**

**Now all you give is jealous hate**

**Come on baby, better lose some weight**

His deep voice was also shaky at the beginning, but as he continued the song, it got stronger. Choji's originally pale face also gained some color.

**You used to want nothing from me**

**You used to say lets both be free**

**You used to dance instead of walk**

**You never had to talk, talk, talk**

**Heavy, heavy**

**You got so heavy baby**

**Heavy, heavy**

**You got so heavy on me…**

Choji finished the song somewhat abruptly, but there was a round of applause anyway. Kurenai smiled kindly at him.

"That was nicely done Choji. For someone so nervous, you did well," she said.

Asuma smiled at the last member of his team to compete. "Good job, buddy!"

"With a little more practice and confidence, you could go far," Iruka said.

Kakashi grimaced. "Practice…practice makes…you not suck at singing."

Gai clapped enthusiastically. "Needs more youth and energy, but good try."

"Thank you Choji. Our fifth performer tonight is Rock Lee singing 'Patience,'" Tsunade said with a smirk. Lee skipped onstage in dark green pants and a bright green shirt and threw the microphone from hand to hand, waiting for the music to begin.

**I know you have questions**

**Same ones as me**

**How long has it been?**

**How long will it be?**

**When will come the morning**

**To drive the night away?**

**Tell me when will come the morning**

**Of a brighter day?**

**Oh, patience, little sister**

**Patience, little brother**

**Patience, patience, patience**

**Take each other by the hand**

Lee crooned into the music. He wasn't as bad as most of the crowd anticipated, but he certainly wasn't the best of the night so far. What he lacked in talent, he made up for in energy.

**There's a river to cross**

**And a mountain to climb**

**Patience, patience, patience**

**Its gonna take some time**

**We must walk in peace**

**It's the only, only way**

**If we want to see the morning**

**Of a brighter day**

**Oh, patience, little sister**

**Patience, little brother**

**Patience, patience, patience**

**Gonna find a way**

**Oh, patience, little sister**

**Patience, little brother**

**Until that morning**

**On the brighter day**

**Patience, patience, patience**

**Till that brighter day**

When Lee finished his song, the usual applause began. However, Sakura in particular, stood up to clap for him. His dark eyes lit up when they found her smiling face in the crowd. Lee eagerly awaited the judges comments.

"Very…energetic. But also very good," Kurenai beamed at him.

Asuma smirked. "Well, I'm not sure if this particular song called for all that hyperactiveness, but you did great."

"Interesting…and not in a bad way," Iruka said with a small grin.

"The tone was off, the mood was off, but it was alright…" Kakashi said.

Gai jumped out of his seat onto the judges table. "I think we have our winner already! So full of youth and life! Amazing!"

Tsunade came back onstage. "Gai, sit down so our next contestant can begin…and before you hurt yourself," she added softly.

* * *

**I know EXACTLY how Tenten feels...Who else can relate to a Dreamgirls song? Post your answer in a comment!**

**Review and I may be tempted to write more...**

_Phantom_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers, it's** Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you another chapter of my new Naruto fanfiction! This one takes place in the post-original/pre-Shippuden time period that gets ignored in the manga and anime. Just a short story, most likely 4-5 chapters long to help keep my "author juices" flowing! Please feel free to check out my profile, other stories on Fanfiction or Fictionpress (**Kissing 101, A Complicated Situation, Shikamaru Nara Must Die, Flat, **or** The Aerials **and my many** poems**), or my (still in progress of uploading pictures) DeviantArt page, also under this pen name! Read, review, and as always enjoy! Happy Fanfictioning! XD**

* * *

Tsunade was back to business with the microphone onstage. "Alright, give it up for Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba, singing their rendition of 'I Meant You No Harm'…?" Her voice was questioning, but she ushered Shino onstage. Kiba was nowhere to be found. Shino's dark glasses glinted as the lights swung across stage to focus on him.

**I meant you no harm  
I never meant to make you cry  
You were the only one I've ever loved in my life  
And though its hard for me to show it  
I have to let you know it  
'Cause darling I love you more each day  
But the words got in my way**

Shino crooned. His deep mysterious voice worked wonders for the song; the audience seemed hypnotized.

**Oh I meant you no harm  
And I would die  
If you ever said goodbye  
I love you…**

**I love you!  
But I meant you no harm  
I never, never meant to make you cry  
You are the only one I'll ever love in my life…**

He stopped short. "Hold it, hold it, hold it. I can't do it, I can't sing no more sad songs." Kiba jumped from his perch near the ceiling to crash onstage. Akamaru barked his approval.

**One, two, three, hit me!  
Bop be bop, bop be bop be deed bop  
Bop be bop, bop yeah  
Bass man, huh, come on up  
One, two, three, hit me!  
Uh, sound good, yeah!  
Saxophone on the floor,**

**One, two, three, hit it!  
Yeah, ow, uh, come on  
Horns hit it, uh, yeah!**

**Hey girl, let's rock with Jimmy Early  
Got a home in the hills, Mercedes Benz,**

**Hot swimming pool, got lots of friends  
Got clothes by the acre, credit to spare,**

**I could wake up tomorrow and find nobody there  
But Jimmy want more, Jimmy want more,**

**Jimmy want, Jimmy want, Jimmy want more!**

Kiba got the whole band really into the song, everyone in the audience was laughing and clapping along to the beat. Tsunade frowned disapprovingly but it was Shino onstage who crossed his arms and pouted as Kiba took all the glory…and took off his shirt.

**Sooner or later  
The time comes around  
For a man to be a man, to take back his sound  
I gotta do something to shake things up  
I like Johnny Mathis, but I cant do that stuff  
Cuz Jimmy got soul, Jimmy got soul,**

**Jimmy got S-O-U-L, soul!**

**I can't do rock  
I can't do roll, what I can do, baby, is show my soul,  
Cuz Jimmy got, Jimmy got, Jimmy got SOUL!**

With the last word of the song, Kiba ripped off his pants. Clad only in his boxers, he paraded around the stage amid the cheers and whistles. He grinned at Shino, who blushed with mortification. Tsunade ran onstage before the judges could speak.

"Disqualification! For partial nudity and poor conduct," she gasped into the microphone. Kiba lowered his arms to his sides, sad for the first time. Shino dug his foot into the ground.

"I'm sorry Shino," Kurenai said softly as the pair walked offstage. Shino slapped Kiba upside the head once they were out of the spotlight.

* * *

Outside of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya were on the move again. Jiraiya was walking at a brisk pace, determined to get to the nearest village soon and conduct more "research". Naruto strolled along the road at a leisurely pace and soon his perverted teacher was out of sight. The blonde boy hummed under his breath but soon began murmuring words.

**Look at me, Look at me  
I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
I'm trying to find a way to understand  
But I need you, I need you  
I need a hand  
I am changing  
Seeing everything so clear  
I am changing  
I'm gonna start right now, right here  
I'm hoping to work it out  
And I know that I can  
But I need you, I need a hand…**

Naruto's voice was building in volume. He actually wasn't a bad singer – his voice grew huskier as he sang the words.

**All of my life I've been a fool  
Who said I can do it all alone?  
How many good friends have I already lost?  
How many dark nights have I known?  
Walking down that wrong road  
There was nothing I could find  
All those years of darkness  
Could make a person blind  
But now I can see**

**I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
But I need a friend  
To help me start all over again,  
That would be just fine  
I know it's gonna work out this time  
'Cause this time I am  
This time I am  
I am changing  
I'll get my life together now  
I am changing  
Yes I know how  
I'm gonna start again  
I'm gonna leave my past behind  
I'll change my life  
I'll make a vow and**

**Nothings gonna stop…me…now!**

The blue-eyed boy stopped short because he nearly crashed into Jiraiya. The white-haired sage had a strange look on his face – like he had had an epiphany.

"I know the perfect way for us to make some money so I can do more in-depth research! Let's go find a karaoke bar with good monetary prizes!" He grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him down the road. The blonde boy rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled along.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Tsunade had just gotten control of the sudience and was preparing to introduce the next act. "Here is Hyuga Neji, with his song 'When I First Saw You.' Let's hear some applause!" Neji stepped coolly onstage in a black tux and a blood-red tie. His hair was loose, but his masculine charm overwhelmed any of his feminie attributes.

"This is…for you. I wish you knew how special you are,' he murmured into the microphone before beginning.

**When I first saw you  
I said "Oh My", I said "Oh My"  
That's a dream  
That's my dream  
I needed a dream  
When it all seemed to go bad  
Then I found you  
And I have had the most beautiful dreams any mans ever had**

**When I first saw you  
I said "Oh My", "Oh My"  
That's my dream  
That's my dream  
I needed a dream  
To make me strong  
You were the only reason I had to go on**

**You were my dream  
All the things I never knew  
You were my dream  
Who could believe they could ever come true  
And who would believe  
The world would believe  
In my dreams too**

**When I first saw you  
I said "Oh My", "Oh My"  
That's…my…dream…**

Neji's pale gaze searched the crowd as they burst into applause. Tenten's brown eyes were bright as she and Lee stood up to clap for their teammate. Her eyes found Neji's; the moment they met, Neji's face broke out into a huge smile, the most genuine one she had ever seen. He was a man transformed on that stage and somehow Tenten knew that HE knew her song was for him. She blushed and lifted a hand to wave – he grinned even wider.

"That was fantastic, Neji! Whoever that was dedicated to is a lucky person," Kurenai said sweetly.

"Very nice, you've definitely taken time to perfect this piece," Asuma smiled.

"As usual, you've surpassed expectations; well done!" Iruka exclaimed.

Kakashi smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you and your teammates chose these songs to play off each other. Not bad, Hyuga…"

Gai had burst into tears yet again. "Oh, my students…" he sobbed wordlessly. Neji handed the microphone off to Tsunade as he glanced towards Tenten yet again. He began to make his way over to her through the crowd.

* * *

**YAY for a little taste of NejixTen-ness! More in the next (possibly final) chapter!**

**Review and I may be tempted to write more...**

_Phantom_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers, it's** Phantom-of-Fantasy** here, bringing you the final chapter of this fanfiction! **

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! 3**

**Please feel free to check out my profile, other stories on Fanfiction or Fictionpress ****or my DeviantArt page, also under this pen name! Read, review, and as always enjoy! Happy Fanfictioning! XD**

* * *

"Our last performer this evening is Hyuga Hinata, with her choice of song 'Listen'. Give it up for her!" Tsunade handed off the microphone to a blushing Hinata before heading offstage. Neji was jostled backwards during his attempts to get to Tenten and gave up, turning his attention to his cousin, since there was no way to get to her now. The poor girl was bright red and wondering how she had ever let her friends convince her to do this. Her deep purple dress was basically strapless, as the thin spaghetti straps kept falling down; the color of the floor length gown set off her hair and violet eyes to perfection.

Hinata held the microphone up to her quivering lips as the music began. She closed her eyes against the harsh spotlights and gawking faces of the audience. Tenten looked around the audience, but couldn't find her teammate. She crossed her arms and her face fell – she must have been wrong about Neji's song and his feelings.

**Listen…****  
To the song here in my heart****  
A melody I start  
But can't complete**

**Listen…**

**To the sound from deep within**

**It's only beginning**

**To find release…**

**Oh, the time has come**

**For my dreams to be heard**

**They will not be pushed aside and turned**

**Into your own**

**All cause you won't**

**Listen....**

Hinata's voice has started out shaky and soft, but as she entered the chorus, it grew in volume and strength. Tenten was absolutely stunned – the girl was amazing!

**Listen!  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh…Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what **

**You made of me  
I followed the voice  
You gave to me…  
But now I gotta find my own…**

**  
You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago…  
Oh, I'm free now **

**And my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or turned  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen…**

**I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't…  
If you won't…**

At this point, the entire audience was entranced by hinata's powerful voice. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sang her heart out:

**LISTEN!!!  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I start  
But I WILL complete**

**Oh, now I'm done believing you…  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what**

**You made of me  
I followed the voice**

**You THINK you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own…  
My own!**

Hinata held the last note for a few moments as the crowd jumped out of its seats and went wild. Her chest heaving, eyes still stinging with tears, she stumbled offstage into Kiba and Shino's embrace. Sakura and Ino descended on her, squealing with excitement.

Tsunade snagged the mic and dragged the stunned girl back onstage. "And now for our judges comments, as the rest of our performers get everything ready for the finale. Kurenai?"

The female jonin smiled. "Beautiful Hinata…you and the song. I'm so proud of you!" Kurenai wiped away a tear.

"Well done!" Asuma crowed, banging his fist on the table. "You really won the crowd with that number!"

Iruke grinned. "I had no idea what you were capable of…nice job!"

Kakashi was silent, but then even Tsunade could see the broad smile hidden under his mask. "Stupendous. Really superb work…"

"Amazing youthful energy! And that voice! An angel of music has blessed our stage!" Gai yelled out.

"And that about wraps it up for the competition. As our judges deliberate, to determine the winners of various sums of money, please enjoy the finale – where all our competitors will be singing 'Hard To Say Goodbye'!" Everyone filed onstage with their handheld microphones; Tsunade gave hers back to a flushed Hinata.

Sakura: **We didn't make forever**

**We each got to go our seperate ways…**

Shikamaru: **And now we're standing here, helpless**

**Looking for something to say…**

Kiba: **We've been together a long time**

**We never thought it would end…**

Tenten: **We were always so close to each other**

**You were always my friend...**

All: **And it's hard to say good-bye, my love**

**Hard to see you cry, my love**

**Hard to open up that door**

**You're not sure what you're going for…**

Lee: **I didn't want this to happen**

**But we shouldn't feel sad…**

Ino: **We had a good life together**

**Just remember, remember all those times we had…**

Neji: **It's not that I don't love you**

**You were my family…**

Shino: **It's just that I'm feeling there's so much more**

**Waiting out there for you and me…**

All: **And it's hard to say good-bye, my love**

**Hard to see you cry, my love**

**Hard to open up that door**

**You're not sure what you're going for...**

Choji: **You'll know I'll always love you**

**You'll know I'll always care…**

Hinata: **And no matter how far I may go**

**In my thoughts, you'll always be there!**

(Boys) Girls: **(It's so hard) hard to say good-bye, my love**

**(Baby, it's hard) hard to see you cry, my love**

**(It's hard) hard to open up that door**

All: **When you're not sure what you're going for!**

(Boys) Girls: **(It's so hard) **

**Good-bye my love  
(Baby, it's so hard) **

**We didn't make forever  
(It's so hard) **

**I can feel there's something more  
(When you're not sure what you're going for)**

All: **We've got to work it**

**We've got to try****  
Though it's hard, so hard…  
We have to say good-bye!**

One last round of applause roared to life in the audience as all the shinobi waved and took their bows. Tsunade got back onstage, holding a silver envelope.

"OK everyone. Third prize, a nice sum of seventy-five dollars goes to…Hyuga…Neji!" she called, as everyone clapped. He collected his own envelope and snuck back into the crowd onstage, trying to catch Tenten's eye. She ignored him.

"Second prize, of one hundred dollars belongs to…Tenten!" The kunoichi skipped upstage to grab her prize amid cheers and slid back with a sly smile to wait for the next announcement.

"And the first prize winner of three…hundred…dollars…is…drumroll please," Tsunade teased, shaking silver sparkles off the paper, "Hyuga HINATA!" The crowd burst into applause, rising to their feet, screaming her name. Shino and kiba steered the blushing girl forward so she could accept her envelope.

Everyone onstage was fussing over Hinata and the judges were trying to calm the crowd. Neji congratulated his cousin right after Tenten, and saw the brunette slip outside. He went out after her and saw her seated quietly on a bench, facing away from him.

"Hey!" he called to her. Tenten looked over her shoulder at him, stood up and started walking away. He chased after her, grabbing her arm roughly. "What's with you? I wanted to say congratulations on getting second place…" She yanked her arm out of his grip. "What IS your problem, Tenten?!"

"You are!"

"What?"

"It was stupid, I'm sorry, but I just – I thought, that maybe – I couldn't believe it – but now, I'm sorry, it won't happen again – it was stupid, really foolish –" he cut her off.

"What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Your song…I thought…well, when you dedicated it to someone, I just…" she trailed off, her eyes avoiding his anxiously.

Neji grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat. "You just what?" he asked calmly.

"I just…thought…it was…for me," she answered, wincing, her voice sounding pitiful to her own ears. He was silent and she pulled herself away from him again, a layer of ice already forming over her heart

"Well…maybe it was," his voice cracked.

She laughed, a short and harsh sound that echoed in the misty darkness around them. "Please…spare me your pity. The great Neji Hyuga, secretly pining for his pathetic teammate Tenten, who's been in love with him forever? I tend to doubt it," she smirked. Her brown eyes revealed the pain she felt, waiting to get her heart crushed.

"So your song dedication was for me?" His cool voice was still infuriatingly serene and Tenten could feel herself getting even more worked up.

"Yes, you idiot! Of course it was! How could you not see it before tonight? I've ALWAYS been in love with you. Apparently I didn't even register on your ego," she spat at him, her eyes flashing with fury and tears.

"In my wildest dreams, I never imagined that you might return my feelings," he murmured, stepping closer to her.

"You didn't?" she snapped, before what he said registered. "Wait…return your feelings?"

"Tenten, you ARE my 'Dream Girl'. Always have been, always will be," he said seriously. She gasped and tried to back away from him. It was much easier to be defensive and guard herself against heartbreak than to fall for him again and get shattered. Tenten tripped over her sandal and started to fall back.

Neji grabbed her by the waist and pulled her upright, straight into his arms; he locked his arms around her as she struggles to get free. "Tenten, I'm not playing around anymore. I think I'm in love you," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes went wide with shock before fluttering shut as she gave in and flung her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Gai and Lee both sighed from the window where they had watched it all unfold.

"It's about damn time they got together!" the student exclaimed to his sensei.

Gai wiped away fresh tears. "Ah, the love of youth…"

* * *

**Well that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! Please leave reviews to encourage me or critique me. COnstructive criticism only! And lots of love!!!**

_**~ Phantom**_

**PS: Not sure if anyone else can catch the reference to another musical in here? Let me know in the comments!!**


End file.
